a varios cientos de kilometros
by Kisuka
Summary: aqui la segunda parte del song fic "desde el primer momento en que te vi" horo no soporta el dolor de tenerlo lejos, len deve actuar rapido antes que todo termine lenXhoro completado respuesta de los rev


A VARIOS CIENTOS DE KILOMETROS  
  
ya había pasado al rededor de un mes, desde que Len retornara a china, él deberia estar muy ocupado con los asuntos de la dinastia, como pronto sucesor de esta.  
  
en la pensión estaban todos mas compuestos, aunque el tema no era muy tocado, horo-horo intentaba actuar con naturalidad, aunque cada vez le era mas dificil.  
  
- ¡hermano! aún no tocas nada de tu plato - dijo Pilika con preocupación.  
  
- no tengo hambre...- dijo el Ainu distante.  
  
- es por Len ¿verdad?- dijo Manta.  
  
- todos lo extrañamos, entiendo lo dificil que resulta para ti... pero todo tiene solucion jijijiji- diji Yoh soltando una risita.  
  
horo-horo no contesto, pero su semblante reflejaba tristeza.  
  
- hermano...- suspiro Pilika  
  
el joven peliazul notó la preocupacion de sus amigos e intento sonreir.  
  
- gracias amigos, pero... en verdad no me pasa nada- dijo el ainu jugando con la comida.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
a varios cientos de kilometros  
  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
  
y siento como un cambio armonico   
  
va componiendo una cancion en mi interior   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
se produjo un corto silencio, que fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.  
  
el joven de hokkaido se levantó rapidamente y velozmente se diriguio al telefono, pero se detuvo al estar frente a este, no se decidia a contestar.  
  
su cuerpo se estremecio ligeramente, tenía la esperanza que fuera Len, mas bien sentia desde el fondo de su corazón que era él quien llamaba, dirigió su mirada al suelo y la mantuvo ahi durante un rato, sentia miedo, miedo de escuchar se voz después de tanto tiempo y no lograr contener el llanto, no era capaz de conformarse con solo escucharlo, quería tenerlo y estrecharlo fuertemente contra su pecho.  
  
- ¡yoh, es para ti! - gritó horo-horo sin contestar y desapareciendo en dirección a su habitacion.  
  
- ¿alo? - contesto Yoh desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo.  
  
- hola yoh...  
  
- ¡¡len, que sorpresa!!... no esperabas que llamaras jijijiji- dijo el menor de los Asakura.  
  
- claro tonto.... como no iba llamar los echo mucho de menos  
  
- especialmente a cierto peliazul - dijo Yoh soltando una risita  
  
- claro... ¿como ha estado él? - preguntó len levemente sonrojado por el comentario de su amigo.  
  
- bueno... mejor que le preguntes tu   
  
- porque... ¿pasa algo malo con él?- preguntó len con tono de preocupacion.  
  
- bueno... ha estado muy triste, no come mucho y duerme poco- dijo Yoh  
  
- ....  
  
- ¿estas ahi? - preguntó yoh  
  
- pasamelo...- dijo len ahora seriamente.  
  
- espera un momento lo voy a buscar...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
se que seguirlo suena lógico   
  
pero no olvido tu perfume magico  
  
y en este encuentro telefonico   
  
he recordado que estoy loco por ti  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
yoh se separo del auricular, iba a gritarle desde ahi, pero Pilika le tapo la boca.  
  
- lo siento mi hermano no desea hablar contigo - dijo Pilika quitandole bruscamente el telefono a yoh, despues de decir esto colgo.  
  
- pilika por que...- dijo Yoh mirando tristemente el teléfono.  
  
- no ves que mi hermano esta sufriendo... debe olvidarlo, Len nunca volvera - y sin decir mas la pequeña ainu se dirigio al patio a pensar.  
  
- no es por eso...- dijo yoh  
  
el teléfono sonó nuevamente  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono  
  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca   
  
aunque estes tan lejos.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
- espera ¿si?...- dijo Yoh - ¡¡HORO-HORO TE LLAMAN POR TELÉFONO!!  
  
al rato apreció el ainu...  
  
- ¿quien es? -preguntó el joven de Hokkaido.  
  
- tu hermana...- dijo sonriendo  
  
- aps gracias...- dijo tomando el auricular  
  
yoh se dió a la fuga rapidamente.  
  
- alo... - dijo el ainu pero se detuvo "esperen un momento, es imposible que mi hermana... ella esta en el patio... ese maldito me ha engañado, entonces..." pensó mientras su corazón se aceleraba.  
  
- ¿por que no quieres hablar conmigo?   
  
horo-horo se encontraba en un estado de shock, su respiracion se aceleró, no podía creer que despues de tanto tiempo lo estaba escuchando, era como un sueño echo realidad, por un momento su corazón salto de alegría, pero se transformo rapidamente en tristeza, por una extraña razón le dolia escucharlo, mas bien no queria...   
  
- ¿¿len?? - articulo el ainu aun sorprendido  
  
- ¿de que quieres escapar?   
  
- yo...- dijo el joven peliazul nervioso, realmente queria olvidarlo, sacarlo de su corazón, lo único que queria era sacar esa espina que tenía clavada en su corazón, sabia que costaria mucho pero no era completamente imposible- yo no quiero que vuelvas a llamar, no quiero saber de ti...- dijo intentando de mantener la compostura.  
  
hubo unos segundos de silencio  
  
- ¿por que? - dijo el joven chino con un hilo de voz.  
  
- no quiero sufrir mas... - dijo horo-horo con la intencion de colgar  
  
- entiendo... no sufriras mas - dijo Len, que por el tono de su voz se encontraba llorando y sin mas corto la comunicacion, cosa que sorprendio un poco a horo-horo quien cayo de rodillas con un gran dolor en el pecho, mientras su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos y gruesas e incesantes lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.  
  
- eso es lo correcto... adios para siempre- dijo mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una profunda pena.  
  
el ainu no se presento en la cena, cosa que preocupo a los habitantes de la pensión.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
a varios cientos de kilometro  
  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
  
en cuanto cuelgues el telefono  
  
se quedara pensando mi corazon  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
" debo dejar de pensar en él, en sus deseables ojos dorados, su risa burlona y su cuerpo perfecto... ¿es que debía existir alguien tan irrisisteble como el?... lo amo, pero no puedo vivir con este peso en mi corazon, si el no hubiera preferido a su familia en vez de mi... todo sería distinto... aunque me doy cuenta que en realidad no me amabas como pense, si me hubiera amado lo hubiera dejado todo, él sabia que no podía seguirlo hasta china, no podrias dejar a mi hermana aqui sola... pero tu si que pudiste hacerlo... pero no quisiste... este es un adios definitivo" - pensaba horo-horo, mientras se quedaba dormido aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.   
  
- ¡¡hermano, debes entrenar!! - grito Pilika mientras entraba escandalosamente en la habitacion del Ainu  
  
- no grites asi, ya estoy listo- dijo el joven peliazul, mientras se acomodaba la cinta de la cabeza.  
  
- asi me gusta, con mucho entusiasmo...- dijo Pilika sonriendo, aunque un poco sorprendida .  
  
ninguno de los hermanos, fue a desayunar, estaban muy concentrados en el entrenamiento.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono  
  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca   
  
aunque estes tan lejos.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
- no se que te pasa hoy, pero me alegra ver que pones todo tu esfuerzo  
  
- realmente estoy muy cansado, un baño no me haría nada mal- dijo el ainu  
  
- claro, por hoy terminamos...  
  
el joven de Hokkaido se dió un baño, intentaba mantenerse muy ocupado, para no tener que pensar inecesariamente en cierto joven chino.  
  
ya era un poco tarde, anna estaba entrenando a yoh, Manta se habia retirad y Pilika se encontraba en la cocina.  
  
mientras el ainu buscaba algo en que entretenerse sonó el timbre de la puerta, y como era el único desocupado en ese momento decidio abrir.  
  
- eres muy despistado Manta, dejaste...- dijo pero se quedo con las palabras en la boca, al encontrar nada mas y nada menos que al sucesor de los Tao parado frente a él.  
  
- len... ¿realmente eres tu? - dijo el joven peliazul con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono  
  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca   
  
aunque estes tan lejos...  
  
tan lejos...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
- claro... que acaso estas ciego? - dijo sarcasticamente.  
  
- len...-dijo horo-horo mientas lo abrazaba con fuerzas y lagrimas de felicidad salian de sus ojos... despues de todo lo que habia pensado en olvidarlo, se lo habia prometido, pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes que el que sus promesas.   
  
- creo que te alegras de verme...- dijo Len aprisionandolo mas con sus brazos.  
  
- espera un segundo... ¿que has venido hacer aqui? - pregunto el ainu, separandose un poco de len, mientras se colocaba serio, intentando mantener la compostura.  
  
- si no te me hubieras tirado encima, ya te hubiera dicho - dijo riendo  
  
horo-horo se levanto dandole la espalda.  
  
- vamos dejate de juegos, entiende que no quiero que te vuelvas a marchar.  
  
el Ainu sintio que unos brazos lo rodeban de la cintura tiernamente.  
  
- para tu desgracia, no me ire -dijo len susurrandole al oido.  
  
horo-horo se volteo sorprendido, quedando a escasos centimetros del rostro de len.  
  
- ¿en serio?... pero tu dinastia... -dijo el ainu exaltandose   
  
- calmate...-dijo mientras lo besaba lentamente en los labios. -he renunciado a ella y a mi familia... -dijo seriamente.  
  
- ¿pero estas loco? por que....  
  
- te amo... lo deje todo por ti, no podia aguantar otro dia sin tenerte   
  
- yo tampoco... esto fue una tortura para mi.- dijo horo-horo sonrojandose, estaba muy feliz, su corazçon latia con rapides y su respiracion se acelero.  
  
len comenzo a acercarse, ambos sentian la repiracion del otro, sus aromas se mezclaban y se hacian un todo.  
  
juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con dulzura.  
  
- ¿en serio no me dejaras?  
  
- nunca mas... lo prometo  
  
y se besaron tiernamente sellando su eterna promesa.  
  
en a cocina se encontraba una joven de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, un plato se le habia roto, pero no le importaba, algo mas imporatante aun se le habia roto, su corazon... al parecer nunca lograría la plena felicidad, por que lo que mas amaba en ese mundo le habia sido arrebatado por su hermano.  
  
- debo aceptarlo... nunca seras mío - dijo una joven peliazul intentando sonreir.  
  
fin ---------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: lo prometido es deuda... y aqui esta la segunda parte, muchas gracias por sus reviews, se me habia olvidado decir en el song fin anterior que la cancion era "te amo" de Ricardo Montaner, el de este es "kilometros" de sin bandera, no sabia cual colocarle, asi que no me reten si la canción no le va.  
  
Tuapi: espero que se conformen con este final.  
  
kisuka: si... pobre Pilika sufre... wuajajaja no!!!!!!!!! es mi favorita TT^TT... si me piden otro cap le dire que #$$%#%$#... eso quiere decir que pensare en hacer un fic largo, pero no quiero ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: -_-  
  
Kisua: bueno estare esperando su mismo apoyo, recivo rev!!!!!!! y espero que sean muchos ^^  
  
Tuapi: responda los rev de su song fic anterior....  
  
Kisuka: claro ^^  
  
---- Meiring ------------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu rev.. soy mala wuajajajaja, hasta a mi me dio penita.  
  
Tuapi: si supiera que despues de terminarlo se coloco a llorar ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬ callate!!! ejem... bueno aqui esta, espero que te haya gustado igual que el primero ^^  
  
Tuapi: aunque a mi amita le gusta hacer sufrir a los demas.  
  
kisuka: ahora le tocaba a PILIKA WUAJAJAJAJA   
  
---- Haruka --------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: todos me dicen que soy mala, muchas gracias eso me halaga XD  
  
Tuapi: usted es muy rara  
  
Kisuka: te gusto?? ontoni? (enserio) ontoni ontoni (de verdad de veritas) toy loca... gracias por tu rev  
  
---- Candy-chan ---------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo amiga... te gusto que alegria!!!  
  
Tuapi: no es liberal su amiga...  
  
Kisuka: lo se... aunque las cositas que habla con sus amigas XDD  
  
Tuapi: que cosas???  
  
kisuka: no te lo dire... Oye!!! aun no me nominas eh? y yo ya lo hize TT^TT bua!!!!!!!!  
  
---- Marineneko --------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por leerlo... aunque casi ni pudiste, jejeje   
  
Tuapi: al parecer todos lloraron jajjajaja  
  
kisuka: esa era la idea, pero le gusto y estoy complacida por eso... te gusto el final yupi!!!   
  
Tuapi: ella dice que te apoyan...  
  
Kisuka: sipes... pero dice TE apoyaMOS me gustaria saber quien mas??? jejejeje espero que eso sea cierto ^^  
  
---- saori makimashi ------------------------  
  
kisuka: muchas gracias... claro que no lo iba a dejar asi... nuestros niñitos no podian seguir sufriendo...   
  
Tuapi: y Pilika que???  
  
Kisuka: jejejeje eso es cuento aparte, tende suerte si personas como tu siguen leyendo y dejando rev, realmente agradesco tu apoyo ^^  
  
---- shamanhoro -----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: te hize llorar?? YUPI!!!  
  
Tuapi: sadomasoquista ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: jejeje no me referia a eso, si se coloco a llorar fe por que le llego y esta bueno ^U^  
  
Tuapi: si tu lo dices...  
  
Kisuka: queria hacerlo mas triste, pero no puedo me matan mis fans XDD  
  
Tuapi: que fans??? -_-  
  
kisuka: dejame soñar ¬¬  
  
---- Oro Makoto Hayama -----------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo, decir que estuvo lindo me levanat el animo  
  
Tuapi: cualquier cosa el levanta el animo  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬... bueno aqui esta el segundo, ya no hare que sufran...  
  
---- chocolana ------------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola mami!!! muchas gracias por decir que escribo lindo.. hago lo que puedo...  
  
Tuapi: escribes perfecto??  
  
Kisuka: BUA!!!!!!! que emocion... pero al parecer es una de las pocas que piensa eso... pero hasta el momento nadie me ha dicho que escribo mal.  
  
Tuapi: sino se la veran con tu mama... uy que miedo!!  
  
Kisuka: jejejej las madres deben cuidar a sus hijos... bueno mami esperare tu rev  
  
Tuapi: a mi no da saludos TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: por malo   
  
----- tamita --------------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola hermanita preciosa... ta triste?? a mi me gusto... incluso me dio alegria  
  
Tuapi: amita es usted muy rara...  
  
kisuka: jejeje te gusto??? era la angelica?? pero si yo = lo iba a leer...  
  
Tuapi: no es lo mismo -_-  
  
Kisuka: bueno me conformo con que le haya gustado, yo = te amo... oye, no hables asi de mi amiga TT^TT  
  
tuapi: jejeje... bueno ya debe estar mareada de tanto rev que le deja, que ya se va a confundir de fics  
  
Kisuka: no!!! aunque este agonizando es su deber dejarme rev   
  
Tuapi: -_-UU  
  
---- saint yagami ---------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola!!! gracias por tu rev.-... ya lo continue.. por ningun motivo permitiria que tu corazon se rompiera TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: le gusto?  
  
Kisuka: claro... parece que estuvo trsite jejeje... me quieres !!! que alegria tu tambien eres presiada ^U^ pero no moriras. debes seguir apoyandome que sin ti no tengo animo para nada  
  
Tuapi: eso sono raro OO  
  
Kisuka: no es mi culpa que no tengas amigos jjejeje  
  
Tuapi: amita mala TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: espero que hagas la historia, ya me veo con ryu-chan *¬*  
  
----- Sango Asakura Kinomiya -----------------  
  
kisuka: gracias!!! te gusto me alegro, nuestro horito por fin es feliz... despues de todo, esta cancion no le va mucho solo por el titulo, pero no habia otra.  
  
Tuapi: i amita estuvo toda la tarde buscando una cancion  
  
Kisuka: pero ninguna le iba... bueno espero tu apoyo.  
  
---- Karin Hitomi Kitzune --------------------  
  
kisuka: hola chaparrita XDDD ya se me pego lo chocolove...  
  
Tuapi: tu amiga tiene una familia muy rara  
  
Kisuka: jejejeje... pero eso no importa ahora.. la hizo llorar, cumpli mi objetivo, tu papaito es un lloron adorable *¬* jajajaja   
  
Tuapi: no hara su cuestionario  
  
Kusuka: fiu... me salve... jajajaja no solo bromeo  
  
----- Komachi Tao -----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola... se fue por que es el sucesor no?  
  
Tuapi: pero ya viste lo dejo todo por su koibito...  
  
Kisuka: ^^UU espero tu apoyo y gracias  
  
----- Yurika_Tao -------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo, jijiji llora!!! wuajajajaj   
  
Tuapi: ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: jejej se me safo un tornillo, te gusto??? que alivio... espero este te haya gustado y no allas llorado, sino toma te presto un pañuelo  
  
tuapi: ._.UU  
  
----- kireihana -----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu review... me alegra que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, espero que ahora seas feliz  
  
Tuapi: como una perdiz  
  
cri cri cri (sonido de grillos)  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬ espero tu apoyo... ^^ 


End file.
